ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons Star Trek
Nicktoons Star Trek is an American live-action/animated science fiction action comedy film directed by Andrew Adamson from a screenplay by Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio, Adam Beechen, Paul Dini, Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman, based on Star Trek characters and series created by Gene Rodenberry and on Nickelodeon's animated series and characters created by Stephen Hillenburg, Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Paul Germain, Peter Gaffney, David Silverman, Joe Murray, Craig Bartlett, John Kricfalusi, Mitch Schauer, Peter Hannan, Robert Mittenthal, Will McRobb, Chris Visccardi, Jhonen Vasquez, Bill Burnett, Larry Huber, Butch Hartman, John A. Davis, Keith Alcorn, Steve Oderkerk, Jorge R. Gutierrez, Sandra Equihua, Rob Renzetti, Brian Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, C.H. Greenblatt, Chris Savino, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto, Zoe Saldana, Karl Urban, Simon Pegg, John Cho and Anton Yelchin reprise their roles from the previous films, while the voice cast from the represented Nicktoons reprised their vocal roles. Being a crossover featuring the cast of Star Trek and from Nickelodeon's animated franchises known as Nicktoons, the film is produced by Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, Bad Robot Productions, Skydance Productions, K/O Paper Products, United Plankton Pictures, Joe Murray Productions, Spumco, Klasky-Csupo, Snee-Oosh Inc., Gunther-Wahl Productions, Peter Hannan Productions, Crank! It! Out!, Curious Pictures, Billionfold Inc., Frederator Studios, Omation Animation, Mexopolis, Ginormous Madman and Nickelodeon Animation Studios. Characters from Spongebob Squarepants, Rocko's Modern Life, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rugrats, Aaahh!! Real Monsters!, The Wild Thornberrys, Rocket Power, Hey Arnold!, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, KaBlam! and Invader Zim serve as the main protagonists from the film, with characters from Chalkzone, The Fairly Oddparents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Avatar: The Last Aribender/''The Legend of Korra'', Harvey Beaks, The Loud House and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles acting as supporting characters and/or cameos. Production Development Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies tapped Andrew Adamson to helm the project which was announced to be a crossover film featuring characters from Star Trek and Nickelodeon's animated franchises. This led to a massive backlash from both Star Trek fans who feared the intellectual concepts, ethical magic and timeless humanist values would be definitely replaced by Nickelodeon's signature kiddie-pandering wacky random comedy and dated pop culture references, and from Nicktoons fans who feared the studio would not consult their original creators on how they would write their favorite characters into a crossover with the Star Trek franchise. The creators of the represented Nicktoons assured they would work on the project to oversee how their characters and franchises would be represented properly in the film. Filming Filming took place in Vancouver, British Columbia and at six soundstages in Los Angeles: 20th Century Fox, Sony, Disney, Warner Bros., Paramount and Universal. Adamson helmed both the animated and live-action portions of the film. Animation Animation of the Nicktoons was mostly done in traditional hand-drawn animation. Adamson championed this approach as a tribute to the art of hand-drawn animation and claimed that CGI would never do justice to the Nicktoons people grew up with. The bulk of animation was done on Wacom Cintiq tablets, which allowed animators to draw the footage directly on the screen, cheapening and fastening the animation process. Luckily, for Paramount and Nickelodeon, the increasing critical and commercial success of computer animated films caused endless layoffs of numerous Disney, Don Bluth, Warner Bros. and Dreamworks 2D animators and artists, whom Nickelodeon desperately took under their wing to work on this film, creating a classical animation look, with full feature-quality using Nicktoons. Among the top talent animators involved in this animation work were David Brewster, John Pomeroy, Ron Husband, Tom Sito, Mark Kausler, Brian Fergurson, Chris Wahl, James Baxter, Eric Goldberg, Anthony deRosa, Duncan Marjoribanks, Ken Stuart Duncan and Linda Miller. The character layouts, posing and early animation were done at the Nickelodeon Animation Studio in Burbank, California. Titmouse, Inc. and Rough Draft Feature Animation helmed the actual animation work alongside Nickelodeon Animation. The final animation work (inbetweens, clean-ups, digital ink and paint and compositing) were farmed to different US and non-American animation studios. Iloura VFX, who previously animated the CGI versions of Spongebob and friends in The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, animated a computer-animated sequence featuring Jimmy Neutron. Live-action Adamson used puppetry and practical effects on rehearsals to help the Star Trek cast convincingly interact with emptiness and "hallucinate" Nicktoons on the Enterprise set. Some live-action props were operated on set with robotic arms holding the props. The puppeteering cast consisted of Artie Esposito, Sean Johnson, Allan Trautman and Alice Dinnean-Vernon. Francesca Marie Smith, the voice actress of Helga G. Pataki from Hey Arnold!, puppeteered her character on set while filming to convey the soul of her famous Nicktoon character. Kirk Fogg, host of Nickelodeon's game show Legends of Hidden Temple, reprised his role in a guest appearance, while his co-star Dee Bradley Baker again voiced Olmec. One of the restaurants seen in the film is named Good Burger after one of the popular segments from Nickelodeon's 1990s live-action sketch sitcom All That! which was lated adapted into a feature film. Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell reprised their roles from the sketch and feature-film. A slime geyser from the defunct Nickelodeon Studios Florida at Universal Studios Florida also appears in the film. Visual effects Industrial Light & Magic provided the visual effects work for the film. ILM animated the performance-captured Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and did the photorealistic props used by the Nicktoons, digital spaceships and set extensions. Jim Henson's Creature Shop provided the animatronic Caitian and Kzinti costumes, Tribbles, an animatronic Olmec head and stand-in puppets of Nickelodeon characters used for live-action reference. 32Ten Studios did the live-action spaceships, miniature sets and other practical effects such as explosions, water splashes and gross humor scenes with the Nicktoons. Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoon Films Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Cinematic Universe Category:Nickelodeon Cinematic Universe (film series) Category:Nickelodeon Films Category:Star Trek Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover Universe Category:Animation Category:Live-action films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Invader Zim Category:Rugrats Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Catdog Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Danny Phantom Category:ChalkZone Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:El Tigre Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:The Legend of Korra Category:The Loud House Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT